


Green's Shopping Spree

by lisanna44



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Pokemon Master, Jealous Green, Kissing, Lyra and Gold mentioned, M/M, Muscular Red, Mute Red (Pokemon), Red x Green, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Green dragged Red to one of his shopping spree...and end up happily
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Green's Shopping Spree

Red pouted. He sat in a wooden bench approximately 1 meter from Green who was grinning smugly for winning the battle between him and a local housewife. Said middle aged woman huffing angrily, Red could see smoke coming out of her grey strands, before she stomped out of the area to another discount area. 

Red was startled when his view suddenly blackened. The champion took the thrown clothe from his face and observed it. It was a polo shirt, grey color, with pikachu picture coming out of the breast pocket. His pikachu looked up from his side and rubbed the soft material with his cheek, pleased at the picture and the cotton shirt. Green's eevee was for once perched on his shoulder, peeking through the same clothe curiously. She decided to join pikachu in snuggling the shirt. 

Red sighed and look to his left side where 20 something shirt stacked beside him. All of them were the shirt Green has been choosing to buy for their debut in Pasio. 

Just a couple of months before, both of them were invited to an event in Pasio region. Red didn't really know the detail, something about Pokemon Master League, which gathered trainers all around. Champions, trainers, their friends, gym leaders and pokedex holders, were invited and Green was excited thinking it was going to be a big reunion. Red only nodded when asked for confirmation thinking as long as he could be with Green he would be alright. He didn't mention that he was quite interested in battling once again with Gold and Lyra. 

"Red! Which one is better? This one or this one?"

Red looked up to see Green holding two piece of clothe, a white shirt and a broken white shirt. Both has the same design and probably the same material. In all his life, Red has never understood Green's style preference. But to make Green happy, Green looked better with a cocky smile than tears, Red pointed his finger to the right, the white shirt. Green looked pleased at his choice. 

"Good choice! I bet I could use this and combine it with my black jacket and brown trousers. Maybe with a silver belt? Or was it better with a black belt? I have to buy another black shirt to match it with my green pants. Not to forget a new sunglasses to compensate my previous one that Snorlax accidentally stomped. We haven't even buy your clothes!!"

The longer Green rambled, the more horrified Red looked. It has been four hours! Four full hours of going from one store to another. His eyes strayed to many shopping bags they have acquired along the journey. How many more hours was he supposed to wait? 

In an attempt to save his life, Red stood up from his seat, taking the bags with him, and turned Green so his lover would give attention to him. Eevee and Pikachu abandoned the stack of clothes to strolling behind Red. Red dropped the bags on his right hand and started to sign. 

'Can we stop for today? I'm getting tired'

Red watched as his lover's enthusiastic smile turned upside down. He wished he didn't say anything just now. But before he could say anything else, Green had looked at his watch and grimaced. 

"Oh of course! Sorry for making you wait so long, Red. I will pay for this shirt and we'll get out of here"

Red signal to the stack of clothes on the bench. 

'What about those?'

"Ah, they don't look as good as I predicted, so I will not buy it"

Red could only sighed internally. So what was the purpose behind the hot match between Green and that woman? 

He waited for another 5 minute before Green came bounding up to him with another shopping bag. Red heaved their previous bags into his left hand and took the new one into his right. A few ladies who caught a glimpse of his biceps couldn't help awing at the view, their boyfriends glare in disgust. Some of the boyfriends looked like they finally awaken their sexual desire. Green himself, stood before Red, floored with Red's gentleman gesture. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Red for himself for the rest of their life. 

Red, not the most sensitive person, looked up to Green and rose an eyebrow when the man didn't budge after he heaved the tinny tiny bit of weight. His brown orbs took a single glance here and there and his brain finally clicked. He gathered the whole bags in left arm and took his stunned boyfriend in his right. He made a show when he kissed Green's kissable lips slowly and with much noise. Green finally startled out of his mind and pushed Red away a bit with reluctant. 

"Come on, Red. Let's go home"

Green sauntered forward in a hurry but Red saw the blush rising to his lover's neck and tip of his ears. Red smirked in return. 

Maybe having a shopping spree with Green has its own advantage. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one!!  
> Thank you for reading and see you guys next fic~


End file.
